Starry Starry Night
by misto-shadow
Summary: Fax drabble. Max wonders what will happen to the Flock, and what will happen if they go their separate ways after the world is saved. Fang of course, is being fluffy because they're having a moment.


**A/N:**OH MY GOSH I AM ALIIIVE!!!! XD Yeah, I'm super excited. It's been way too long since the last time I actually wrote something, so I'm gonna be rusty, but it will be FUN!!! Yay. :) So uhm, enjoy my return to fanfiction!

Who else is super excited for the fifth book!? :D I am!!

**Disclaimer**** :** Uh….no. I think I'd have to be amazing to have created Max Ride, and I'm obviously _not,_ so that's pretty much the end of it right there.

**.x.x.x.**

Starry Starry Night

So the world isn't any closer to being saved. We're still going pretty much psycho, still freaks, still family. I guess we're a little bit more of a family now. Well, since Fang and I, er, got together. I'm not going to be excited about the fact that _holycrap_ I have a boyfriend. Well, I'm a little excited. But Fang is just…he doesn't fit the word. He's better than a boyfriend, I guess.

But now we're at peace for a little while, just for tonight. Tomorrow will bring everything back into focus, but just for now, it's me and Fang. Fang and me. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that, us, _together._

We were spread out on the stubby grass of a hill, star gazing. It was just me, but Fang couldn't sleep. I think he's overprotective. It felt really good, the night air cooling my skin and Fang's hand warming my palm. He wasn't so good with emotions, so I was just glad for some contact.

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think will happen to us after everything's over? Like when the world is saved and the Voice is gone and we aren't flying for our lives anymore?"

There was a pause, and I could hear Fang taking a breath to speak.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll have a house again. Maybe not. Maybe we'll finally have a normal life. For bird kids, anyway."

"That's a lot of maybes."

Fang shrugged, and I turned my face to the sky. It was beautiful, how timeless the stars appeared. Like no matter what happened, they'd always keep and keep and keep. I wondered about all the maybe's Fang had come up with. I wanted a house again, in some secret place where nobody could come and ruin it for us. But I'd tried having a normal life before, and it didn't really work. It was hard relaxing when you didn't know what to expect anymore after being on the run all your life.

And I wondered if the Flock would separate after we made it through everything. _If_ we made it through everything. What would I do without Iggy's cooking? Or Gazzy's diabolical thinking or Nudge's chatter or Angel's sweet face? What would I do without _Fang?_ I frowned, and his warm hand squeezed mine. I rolled my head to see Fang watching me, and his eyebrow raised in question.

"It's nothing." His eyebrows pulled together, but he didn't question any further.

I looked back up at the sky. What if we all went our separate ways and I never saw Fang again? What if I got old and died without ever seeing anyone again? That made me wonder. Did God let genetic freaks into heaven? I wonder if I would see my family again in heaven.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we all separated and never saw each other again?" He shrugged.

"I really don't think that will ever happen."

"But what if it _did_ happen? What if we all got old and died and never saw each other again?"

"I don't know." He frowned. "Why?"

"Well, if we all died and went to heaven and saw each other again, would you remember me? Would you remember my name?" I wondered if a life without the Flock would make me forget them. If Fang would forget me.

"No." Fang was looking at the sky, so he didn't see the pained expression on my face. But I got a little curious when he smiled after a while, and then he looked at me.

"But I'd probably be too caught up in the moment to even remember my own name, so don't feel too bad about me forgetting yours." He squeezed my hand, and I smiled.

He always knew how to make my worries go away. I wriggled over until I was right beside him, and he dropped my hand in favor of wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I promised myself I would always remember this moment, this little soft side of Fang that only showed up when were alone.

"Hey Fang?" He sighed.

"What now?" His eyes dropped to my face, his eyebrows raised.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest.

No matter what happened in the future, Fang was here right now, and that was all I really needed.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Erm. That kind of turned out yuckier than it was in my head. Oh well. I'm sorry I kind of suck, I really haven't written anything in a really long time. But maybe I'm finally back in the groove of things, and maybe I'll write another Fax soon that won't suck! By the way, this was randomly inspired by a song! 'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton. I know, completely random, but I heard it on the radio, and I was thinking about Fax at the moment so it just kind of came to me. Just this one little moment, and I'm too lazy to make much of anything else, so yay! Pointless drabble!! Thanks for reading, review if you really want to make my day. :)

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
